Luchando en otro planeta
by Don Jaimico de la Torre
Summary: Los Eds junto con Billy, Irving y Pecas irán en un viaje intergaláctico a un planeta, donde viven en zona conflictiva


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

Luchando en otro planeta

La Nasa había descubierto que ha habido problemas en las cercanías del Sistema Solar, como que una extraña fuerza estuviera por allí, y no pudieron obtener mucha información.

Sin embargo, había unos aprendices que era de pocas luces, y estaban allí solamente para divertirse en el espacio.

Esos aprendices eran seis cincos, tres niños y tres preadolescentes, los infantes se llamaban Billy, Irvin y Pecas, mientras que los púberes eran Ed, Edd y Eddy.

Los directores de la estación espacial se pusieron a discutir sobre el plan de investigar la zona problemática y era una travesía muy arriesgada y que si enviaban a los más experimentados astronautas, podrían no regresar:

-Señor director, esta misión va a ser muy arriesgada, porque no sabemos que peligros se hallan en esa zona-

-No se preocupe, ese sexteto de aprendices, que tienen el coeficiente intelectual bajo podrían ir, aunque uno de ellos a quien le apodan Doble d, es más listo que los demás-

-¿Sabe? Hemos encontrado a la tripulación indicada-

Los seis tripulantes, estaban preparados para ir a la zona de peligro, Doble d estaba muy preocupado por esta misión, pero a diferencia de que sus compañeros iban a divertirse en el viaje.

Sin perder más tiempo, la pequeña nave despego con una velocidad supersónica, en el momento del despegue, los cinco astronautas novatos gritaban, aunque Billy y Ed lo disfrutaban.

La pequeña nave se alejaba con una verdad supersónica del planeta, atravesaba las atmosfera, hasta salir al espacio exterior.

Mientras que el director y el científico observaban el despegue:

-Les dimos algo de armas por si hay peligros en esa zona-

-Espero que todo salga bien ¿Y si no vuelven?-

-Nadie los va a extrañar, eso creo-

Mientras tanto en la nave, Doble d, quien era más inteligente que sus compañeros, dirigía la operación y les dijo:

-Escuchen, estoy empezando a sospechar que esta es una misión suicida que envió la Nasa-

-No te preocupes Doble d, yo me enfrentare a los malvados alienígenos-Dijo Ed.

-Sí, alienígenas-Pronuncio Billy.

-Si volvemos, seremos ricos y famosos-Dijo Eddy.

La nave iba viajando con una gran velocidad, y esa zona de peligro que decía la Nasa, era un planeta desconocido donde allí había un conflicto bélico entre los habitantes de aquel mundo.

La nave siguió su destino, pero un inconveniente era que como iba tan rápida, o tuvieron tiempo de frenar, ahí, los seis tripulantes gritaban, pero unos árboles de inmenso tamaño amortiguaron su caída.

Cuando aterrizaron, salieron de su nave, y como hacía mucho calor se quitaron los trajes espaciales, y para su sorpresa, podían respirar.

De la vegetación salieron unos seres alienígenos, era delgados de tórax, pies y brazos y cabezas puntiagudas, ellos les dijeron temblando:

-¿Ustedes son del planeta Tierra? Por favor, no nos hagan nada, estas son las tierras de Nakilep y combatimos contra los del país de Tarip-

Doble d comprendió que estos seres andaban luchando contra un imperio que iban a someterlos, los seres, eran gobernados por los ancianos sabios que eran jefes de tribus.

Los seres delgados, estaban pobremente armados con cuchillos, martillos, lanzas, arcos y flechas hechas de madera y piedra.

De repente apareció el enemigo, iban montados en seres gigantes y cuadrúpedos llamados ecep, los soldados eran delgados, al igual que ellos, pero con uniformes y bien armados, sus oficiales eran el general Cib, el capitán Arfib y el sargento Zipal.

Los de Nakilep disparaban sus flechas y lanzas contra las enormes bestias, para causar bajas en el enemigo, pero como tenían armas potentes, daban muerte a muchos de sus oponentes.

El capitán señalo a los terrícolas, y el general ordeno acabar con ellos, pero Ed, haciéndose el rudo les dijo con una voz desafiante:

-¿Dónde quieren sus pataditas, en las costillitas?-

El joven disparo con un arco, flechas a numerosos enemigos, y no podían creer que muchos soldados perecieran con simples proyectiles, y luego de golpear a varios con un palo, asusto a los eceps que hicieron tirar monturas, ahí el general dio orden de retirada.

Luego que el enemigo se retiró, uno de los ancianos les dijo:

-Ustedes ha venido a derrotar a esos invasores-

Las alienígenas recibieron a los terrícolas e hicieron planes de ir a conquistar la capital del país de Tarip para detener a sus enemigos.

Al regreso, los oficiales le contaron su experiencia al gran Monarca, que eran una raza alienígena hermafrodita, que estaba al cuidado de un médico Quili, un ser de cabeza enorme, de un solo brazo, de un solo ojo enorme y era trípode.

Pero el monarca dijo:

-No hay que dejar que esos terrícolas nos detengan, hay que hacer algo-

Incluso tenía como mascota a un monstruo gigantesco y era hermafrodita, que podría acabar con cualquier enemigo, incluso destruir poblaciones.

Mientras tanto, los terrícolas, con ayuda de sacerdotes que eran seres en forma cónica, con diez ojos, una boca grande, brazos delgados y reptaban, discutían sobre el ataque, parecía imposible, pero el monarca de la zona, un ser igual al monarca, contaba que tenía un punto débil, al igual que él.

Luego de prepararse para una misión peligrosa, pero los terrícolas iban sin preocuparse, aunque para ellos era una diversión.

Yendo en embarcaciones de madera y a vela, navegaban por el gran rio hacia el país de Tarip, pero llegar hacia allí no sería fácil.

Primero tuvieron que lidiar con las patrullas que vigilaban las costas, que les disparaban, pero Ed y Billy tomaron las armas robadas y dispararon a las patrullas.

Aunque les hundieron algunas embarcaciones, pudieron llegar al puerto y adentrarse en la ciudad, pero para que nadie sospeche de ellos, se ocultaron en los pasajes subterráneos.

Doble d, hablaba con sus aliados que les contaban:

-De aquí, tendremos que adentrarnos hacia el palacio, que está bien vigilado-

En el palacio, otras razas idénticas al monarca, charlaban en la corte, y participaba el jefe de la guardia personal, que tenía brazos gigantes y piernas medianas, tenía un ojo y la boca en la entrepierna, que solía gritarles a los sirvientes para que se apuren.

Y el general anuncio:

-Pronto será el día de que el monarca tenga su transformación, así que organizaremos una gran fiesta para celebrar este cambio-

Mientras Quili vigilaba al monarca, empezaba a sufrir alteraciones y el científico dijo:

-Está comenzando a cambiar, debo decírselo a todos-

De inmediato, anuncio a todos en la corte y el sargento dijo:

-De prisa, hay que organizar la fiesta de transformación-

Cuando salieron a la calle, disfrazados, preguntaron a los habitantes de lo que pasaba, y contaron que se estaban preparando para celebrar el cambio del monarca.

Sin perder más tiempo, los terrícolas, iban a entrar en acción durante la fiesta y poder entrar al palacio.

Incluso de los de Nakilep iban a entrar en acción durante el festejo, y recordaban cual era el punto débil del monarca.

Cuando iban a pasar la noche, Doble d les dijo a sus compañeros:

-Miren, vamos a terminar con esto y volveremos a casa-

-De acuerdo-Juraron.

Al día siguiente, iniciaron el festejo y el desfile de los militares, pero aunque el monarca se iba a mostrar iba a exhibir a su mascota, que tenían que darle de comer.

El sargento el general y el capitán conversaban sobre la transformación:

-El monarca va a mostrar a su mascota y deberá devorar a todos los civiles que pueda-

Los terrícolas y sus aliados, iban detrás del público para adentrarse al palacio, Pecas e Irving golpeaban en las cabezas a los guardias, y Billy saboteaba con pintura las cámaras y sistemas de seguridad, mientras que los Eds, con armas en mano, avanzaban.

Pero por los parlantes escucharon el discurso del científico:

-Atención, he aquí al monarca del reino de Tarip, y su transformación-

El monarca se exhibía con su cuerpo desnudo, pero también ordeno mostrar a su mascota, el público estaba aterrado, y los soldados empezaban a escoger a las víctimas.

Hasta que en secreto, apareció Ed y clavándole en el gran ojo del monstruo se empezó a retorcer del dolor, y por el micrófono, Doble d hablo:

-Atención, estos tiranos los están oprimiendo-

-Él es el enemigo, acaben con el-Dijo Eddy.

Ahí el público se puso en contra del monarca y se enfrentaron a los soldados, los Eds y sus compañeros se enfrentaron a los soldados.

El monarca, acompañado del científico, de su guardián y de varios cortesanos, se preparaba para huir.

Ed combatía heroicamente contra los soldados cuerpo a cuerpo, lo mismo Billy, Doble d y Eddy disparaban, y Pecas e Irving se escondían de miedo.

El motín era casi insostenible, así que Doble d y Eddy dieron muerte al general Cib y al capitán Arbif, y Ed lucho cuerpo a cuerpo con el sargento Zapil, que dándole varios golpes lo tiro por el balcón.

Luego avanzaron hacia el monarca, pero sus cortesanos y Quili fueron atrapados por los de Nakilep, aunque Ed y Billy atacaron al guardián y lograron dejarlo fuera de combate.

El monarca iba a atacarlos, pero los sirvientes se lanzaron a él, y dando en su ojo, que era punto débil, acabaron con él.

Ahí, todos festejaron por su salvación y felicitaron a los terrícolas de haberles ayudado por su bien.

Tarip y Nakilep hicieron las paces y el anciano sabio dijo:

-Una nueva era de bienestar ha comenzado-

Pero los seis terrícolas no se quedarían a celebrar con los alienígenos, ya que debían volver a su planeta de origen, aunque no tenían vehículo para volver, los alienígenos le dieron una nave circular.

Solo Ed podía conducir, cuando los demás subieron al platillo volador, se despidieron de aquellos que les ayudo a combatir contra la tiranía.

La nave despego y con una gran velocidad fue directo a su planeta, y desde la Nasa veían que el peligro había cesado.

Cuando aterrizaron de forma bruta, el director y el científico fueron a ver, y pensaban que era un ovni, pero eran sus astronautas que volvían vivos y coleando.

El director estaba sorprendido:

-¿Y? ¿Que había allá?-

-Había un conflicto bélico y nosotros lo detuvimos-Dijo Doble d.

-No puedo creerlo-Dijo el científico.

Luego de esta aventura espacial, Ed, Doble d, Eddy, Billy, Irving y Pecas salieron en las tapas de diarios y en las noticias, por haber descubierto la existencia de otros mundos.

Fin


End file.
